Counting Reasons
by Brannasaurus Rex
Summary: There were millions of reasons why she was in this situation, and all of them belonged to one simple fact; Lucy Heartfilia was hopelessly in love with Natsu Dragneel. NALU AU Rated M for Sexual Content and Abrasive Language


(you've got a pocket full, of reasons why you're here tonight, so baby tonight just be, the death of me)

She had a thousand and one reasons to hate him. There were an infinite number of reasons for her not to.

In circumstances like these, the bigger number always had the deepest impact.

Fuck. Men. They were all screwballs.

Especially ones with pink hair and smirking faces. You had to watch out for those. They came back and hit you hard. They made you fall on your ass.

At least one did for Lucy, and she'd be damned to let it happen again.

"I hate you. I fucking hate you."

He grunted in response.

"Ditto."

That fucking bastard. He'd be the death of her one day.

"I hate your guts."

Growls erupting from his chest.

"Would you shut up, you're ruining the vibe here."

She shifted her hips a bit. A soft moan escaping his chapped lips.

"I don't know, you're still pretty hard to me."

He clenched his teeth.

"Oh shut it and fuck me."

There were millions of reasons why she was in this situation, and all of them belonged to one simple fact.

Lucy Heartfilia was hopelessly in love with Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

She tossed her hair over her shoulder, ignoring the scolding look he was giving her.

He zipped his pants and turned to help zip up her dress.

"You know, Erza would kill us if she ever found out about this. About _us."_

She threw him a look.

"There isn't any _us,_ Natsu. We're not a thing. Anymore."

Pink locks ruffled under the pressure of awkward hands.

"Kinda thought we had something."

She ignored the comment. Taking a sip of the alcohol sitting nearby. The liquid scalded her esophagus.

"Well, you gonna act like you need me now, or what?"

Oynx eyes turned to coal.

"Damn it Lucy, why can't you get over it. I don't fucking hate you, I love you."

She knew. Didn't make things easier.

"Should've thought of that before now."

Her hips sashayed out to the party still in full swing. She ignored the pressing stare he was pinning on her backside. _Quit staring at my ass you perv._

The red-haired demon attacked the slightly buzzed and pissed blonde.

"Hey Lucy, don't leave without taking pictures with the bride."

Lucy chuckled. So much for her escape plan.

* * *

She can't remember how things started, one day a guy with pink hair showed up in her life, and she lost her sanity. In more ways than one.

Suddenly they were making out.

Afterwards she beat his ass, giving him a bruise underneath his eye for a solid two months.

Damn perv was handsy.

Though, she didn't mind it too much, she wasn't going to give the fucker any leverage against her. She knew enough about men like him.

With their weird color-schemed hair and toned body and tan skin and warm smiles. They fucked you up in hundreds of ways.

Still, she found herself falling, and hard. She was crashing to the fucking ground.

A touch there, a kiss here, a smile then, a flower next, a note, a gift, a ring, a promise, everything. Karma had a sick way of stabbing people in the back. Especially Lucy, who already experienced enough stabbing, the universe just _had_ to do it again.

"Lucy, why don't you just own up to it and tell him you love him?"

Why? Was that really so hard to answer?

The spoon twirled in the hot liquid, the smell of chocolate overwhelming her senses. They say chocolate makes your brain produce the same hormones when having sex.

She was out the door. A tiny blue-haired friend, a half empty glass of hot chocolate and her purse waited for her return. The purse that had her wallet, phone, and keys.

She's remember those details way later.

* * *

Her fist landed in his face, faster than he could open the door completely. His body dropped to the floor in an ungraceful manner.

His eyes took in the wild hair, flushed cheeks, and the pair of really nice, red heels swinging in her other hand. She had been running around like a maniac.

"Lu-"

He didn't finish his words as her lips planted themselves onto his.

"I fucking hate you Dragneel. You took everything away from me."

"I didn't mean-"

"And that's the problem right there. You don't fucking see the problem. You don't understand. Do you know how hard it is to come to terms with your fiance fucking another woman?"

Pink bangs blocked his eyes.

He couldn't understand. Because Lucy would never do that to him. Never in a million years.

The years of pent up rage poured down her cheeks, leaving her damp.

"You told me you loved me. You said we'd be together, forever."

The rain began to tumble from the sky. Fat drops of water splashing off of her bare feet.

What could he say? What was there left to say? There were no plausible reason for his actions. There was no lameass excuse that could save him this time.

"I'm sorry."

It was the only words left. The only phrase he could utter.

"Sorry for what? Loving me? Fucking me after going two years without a word, at Erza's damn wedding, and expecting me to still feel something for you?"

His throat constricted.

"For everything."

She smacked him, a faint mark forming.

"Don't apologize you ass. Don't, because there's nothing to be sorry for. I forgave you a long time ago."

"Why are you here then, Lucy?"

Her arms crept around his neck, her head burrowing into his shoulder. It took a considerably long time for his arms to wrap themselves around her shivering body.

"Because I love you, idiot."

As the water cascaded from the bursting sky, a passerby watched as two people kissed in the rain. The door was wide open.

* * *

The sunlight streamed over the sheets, a warm glow hitting them. His arms wrapped around her slender body.

"You know, Lucy.."

Her arms locked around his waist, her nose nuzzling into his shoulder.

"What?"

She didn't see the menacing sneer of his lips.

"Even after all this time, I still know how to make you scream when we play dirty."

She assaulted him with a pillow, starting a battle she narrowly won.

There were a billion reasons why she hated him, and only one thing could be noted about each reason.

She fucking loved him so much, she hated his damn guts.

But she didn't need one single reason to stay, so she stopped counting.

* * *

 **I absolutely love reading love-hate fics between these lovelies.**

 **I tried this writing style for the first time, and needless to say, I'm quite proud of it.**

 **Thank you for reading my garbage. I say that every time, but I mean it.** _ **Thank you so damn much.**_

 **Hey, check out my other stuff. Rummage through my trashcan(profile), and pull out a piece of complete and utterly disgusting trash(my fanfictions). Enjoy.**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow because you like supporting dumpster dwellers like me. Ha-ha, but in all seriousness, go right ahead.**


End file.
